


Angels and Demons

by orphan_account



Series: Slenderverse And Creepypasta [9]
Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, EMH - Freeform, EverymanHYBRID - Freeform, M/M, Vin works at a coffee shop, evan is a regular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin works at a coffee shop. Evan is a regular who researches strange symbols.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels and Demons

Authors note: Fuck yeah EverymanHYBRID! It's one of my favorite slender verse series (although I'm throughly confused, but don't worry, I'm working on that) and I've shipped Evan and Vinny for a hella long time because their adorable tbh :D anyway, enjoy!//

Angels and Demons

Vince sat behind the counter of the small coffee shop. He was flipping through some web pages on his laptop, and carelessly talking to his friend Jeff on Facebook. It was a slow day, incredibly slow, since it was Friday night and most people had something better to do that go and sit at a coffee shop. He sighed heavily and watched and the only customer that had been there had walked out the door with his girlfriend. They were also regulars, but even they had something better to do. Vinny closed his laptop and was about to pack up the store and close, when he noticed him.

Evan had been a regular at the shop, mostly coming in late at night or early in the morning. He brought books and his laptop where he would sit for hours on end, ordering tons of coffee, just... Researching. Vin didn't know exactly what, but he had caught glimpses of strange symbols and stuff that he had sworn he had seen before.

He walked into the shop, wearing a Bioshock shirt and black jeans, a laptop and notebook in hand. He looked at Vin and smiled a bit, walking over to his usual spot in the back corner, maybe as not to disturb anyone. But there was nobody to disturb.

Vin was happy that he had came, despite barely knowing his name. He had some reason to stay at the shop now, because guaranteed it would be a while before he left. 

Vin walked slowly to Evan, who was setting his laptop up, and asked if he wanted anything.

"Black coffee, please," Evan said with a smile up to him. Vin nodded and went back to his laptop, reopened the screen, then went to go and get his coffee for the guy.

When he returned with it, he tried to sneak peaks at what he was writing in his notebook- something about a bad habit, slender man, and other strange symbols that seemed eerily familiar. He didn't notice that, it was completely obvious he was staring down at the notebooks and trying to get a better look at what was on them. Evan laughed a bit and closed the notebook, gaining vins attention. "Yeah? Oh- sorry." He was about to walk back to the counter when Evan had spoken up. "Nah, it's fine. Do you know anything about this stuff?" 

Vin turned around and shook his head. "It looks eerily familiar, though. Like I've seen it somewhere."

Evan opened his notebook. "Yeah. . . I've been seeing this shit everywhere. I'm just trying to figure out what it all means." He pulled out a USB drive from his pocket and held it up. "And how to use one of these information things."

Vin couldn't hold back a chuckle. "USB." 

Evan chuckled as well, and looked it over. "Yeah- whatever it is."

He walked back over and took the usb from Evans hand and plugged it into his laptop in front of him, opening the folder and showing him the contents inside. Evan smiled and punched Vins shoulder lightly. "Nice dude!"

Vin shrugged. "Yeah, it's easy. What's on here, anyway?"

"Oh, I'm not sure yet. I found it in my room the other day with a creepy ass message attached."

"Oh."

"Sorry. Thanks, anyway."

"Don't be. Maybe I could help you more."

Evan looked over at Vinny. "Really? You're not freaked out by all this shit?"

"Well, I never said that. But it could be fun."

Evan smiled at his screen. "Well, Vinny," he looked at his name tag. "We could hangout sometime and you could help me."

So, although it was a Friday night and Vince would much had rather been sleeping than working, he got the number of a cute regular and made a new friend, even if that friend only wore black t-shirts and jeans.

XxxxxxxxxxxX


End file.
